Creatures and Races
Dorii The Dorii were the first creations made by the Goddess Alilia. Intended to be her eternal servants, Dorii were made with the gift of timelessness. The eternal elves have taken to shepherding and cultivating the mortal races of the world. In modern history, they have become reclusive retreating to their forests, rivers, and forbidding other races from exploring the continent of Gurion. Alildorii Alildorii are the high members of Dorii society. With claims that the eldest Alildorii were crafted by the goddess herself, Alildorii are able to trace their heritage back to their high elven claims. The Alildorii lead the Dorii society and every Alildorii takes a Dalyith (Marriage Circle) and bonds Brendorii to them. Most Alildorii choose to live in the nation of Rion. Brendorii Brendorii are the elven servants of the world. Scattered all throughout Ilderon, a Brendorii is any elf who cannot trace their lineage back to any of the First Created. They serve as vessels, often to enact the will of the Alildorii they are bonded to. Brendorii are often birthed for a single purpose, rather they embrace that purpose or not. Most Brendorii choose to live in Alyan. Serii Serii is old tongue for "Walker of the fire." Humanity was born after the goddess of creation, Alilia, ignited the Earthfires. A few years later the abundant sources of energy gave birth to the serii as an unintended by-product of their warmth and light. The quick lived and passionate serii are the most abundant form of life in Ilderon. Serii are divided into two major races, and then a host of subraces. Sunserii descend from humans who were born from the Earthfires and chose to remain in the surrounding lands that were bathed in their light and warmth. Milserii descend from early humans who were born from the Earthfires but chose to roam through the darkness of the world. Sunserii Sunserii refers to greater humans that spawned and lived around the Earthfires. The term calls back to the first war raged between the Serii of the northern Ardorian Mountains and the southern Seadale plains. Sunserii claim lineage back to the First Mage Cargog Calgarin. Sunserii normally sport a darker complexion from where they choose to live in the world. The three major Sunserii nations are Alilnegi, Ardorserii, and Heimsdale. Milserii Milserii refers to the humans that spawned and moved away from the Earthfires. The is an umbrella that covers many different subraces of mortals. Originally called Milserii after the Milderen tribes on Seadale warred with the Sunserii. Scholars began to apply the term more liberally to other nomadic groups of mortals in the world. The term Milserii covers the half orcs of North Hold, the Shattered people of Lowlakes, the humans that make up the brutal city-states of Red Axe, and many more. Tierii The term Tierii is a large reaching slang term that references many different races of undead creatures. The term "Tierii" comes from the Shatterer Ficktier. The powerful necromancer was one of the first to blend the divine essence of the soul with the art of arcane magic. There are different types of tierii, two major classifications exist: Intelligent Tierii and Primal Tierii. Out of the intelligent Tierii, any living being that loses its soul can become a tierii. Once someone becomes Tierii they must feed by constantly consuming the souls of other living individuals or they will wither and die. They are scattered throughout the world. The Darken Vale supports a population of nearly 100% Tierii citizens as oppose to the 3%~4% population of Tierii that would be found in other nations. The citizens of the Vale refer to themselves as either Darkin or Galkenites. In most places in the world it is illegal to be Tierii, feed as a Tierii, or both. Mtuokaori The term Mtuokaori refer to the intentional creations of the demigod Oka. As member of the Myandeth, she possessed strange abilities to warp the fabric of Ilderon. She attempted to use the fires of a volcano to create an Earthfire. Instead she created a race stout hardy small people. The fire did not function like an ordinary Earthfire and aside from spawning the dwarven people the new fire worked to destabilize magic chaotically around it. Oka charged her creations with the task of protecting the magical anomaly and keeping others from misusing the fires until she could return with a way to properly shape the fires. In the two-hundred years of their existence, few dwarves have died. The ones that have don't pass into the afterlife like normal beings. Often times the stone and flames they were created with, reanimate themselves. Haukshun Often called the elemental weaves, Haukshuns are a collections of chimera creations by the god Dimdeth. Unable to create life that created life like the goddess of creation, Dimdeth instead experimented with her creations. Weaving air with the milserii that followed him Dimdeth created the Aarakocra. Weaving soul of mortals with his own sentiment stone creations that were unable to reproduce instead created Giants and Goliaths. Fireborn After each of the Earthfires were destroyed and reignited, they were not as powerful as they were in the Waking Era, and behaved erratically. The fires continued to produce mortals but the beings born of the new Earthfire came out drastically different than the first humans. The new fireborn possessed innate magical ability and some shined, while others born scales, ridged spines, or even tails. Alilborn Known as the god-touched of the Fireborn, Alilborn are thought to be celestial beings sent to the world through the Earthfires. Their skin possesses a supernatural shine to it, and often times embody the image of a perfect human. They possess small innate amounts of magical abilities, being able to call on the small spark of the Earthfires within themselves to either produce light or smite their enemies. Firespawn Firespawn are born of the Earthfires often and sporadically. They come from the flames with a child's knowledge of the world, normally aged somewhere between their teenage years and a young adult. Often they have scales somewhere on their body, and the color of said scales directly relates to the elements or magic they can call on from the Earthfire. Bound Spirits of Brendorii infected by the corruption of constant seeping corruption from the Alyan river roam the forests of Alyan as the beings known as the Bound. If a Brendori Shadowguard's body is not properly cleansed, their spirit roams the forest of Alyan forever in an ethereal primal anguish. The bound are not normally intelligent and they do not communicate. They appear as wraith like purple and black apparitions and are always drawn towards the forests of Alyan. More specifically the ruins around Shadowtop, where they will possess the bodies of local wildlife and attack any travelers in the forest. Dethen Ilderon exists as a massive multilayered plane. Beings on born one the material plane, including Dorii, are referred to as mortals. Things spawned on the Bridge, Providence, or one of Ilderon's many demiplanes are often times locked from entering the physical plane of Ilderon by the Gatekeeper god known as Renaltuh. The god Deldeth found a way to exploit her control over the fabric of the different planes, and the fiends and beings pulled into Ilderon through that method are called Dethen. Wanderspawn